Olores
by Habamaki
Summary: Porque a veces hueles diferente por juntarte con gente diferente. Y aunque ayudes a gente tal vez no es tu gente.


**Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen como tampoco lo hace la imagen de cover. Si la historia contiene semejanza con alguna otra, mis disculpas.  
** **Posible Ooc / Medio AU  
Disfruten su lectura.**

 **Olores**

* * *

Kazuma con tan solo ocho años se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Había decidido acompañar a su mamá en sus mini vacaciones en la Tierra pensando en que jugaría con Gin-jichan o comería muchos helados y carne, pero era todo diferente, como si la diversión que traía consigo la palabra: vacaciones se hubiese esfumado.

Estaban haciendo un trabajo para la Yorozuya y no entendía cómo es que habían acabado en la mala imitación de una familia para el vice-comandante del Shinsengumi. Su mami le dijo que si se portaba bien y obedecía en todo lo que ella decía se ganaría un premio, pero lo que le pedía no le gustaba para nada, no quería sonreír como un niño bueno ante la visión de un hombre que no era su papá besar, abrazar y tocar a su progenitora, aunque las expresiones que tenía ella por detrás también eran de disgusto.

Según había escuchado debían de hacer esto pues una persona importante estaba haciendo tratos con el Primer Ministro de Edo y Kagura al conocer a todos los comerciantes espaciales era como una especie de soplón encubierto para descubrir si era un trato con alguien bueno o en definitiva querían acabar con la economía de todo el país. El pequeño solo entendió que alguien malo quería hacer algo malo a su familia en la Tierra.

Cuando llegaron como la familia feliz que no eran, una señorita bastante guapa abrazó a su mamá con mucha alegría y nostalgia, no la conocía pero le dio buena espina, era diferente a ese hombre con cabello color caca, quien los presentaba como su familia, su esposa Kagura y su pequeño hijo Souchiro. Decir que el jovencito odió ese nombre inventado era decir poco.

El lugar en donde se encontraban era bastante, exageradamente, grande y lleno de colores vibrantes, había comida pero no se veía apetitosa, habían otros niños pero parecían aburridos, pero lo que más le hacía sentir mal era que los miraban como si fuesen extraños, como si fuesen monstruos que los atacarían inmediatamente solo por necesidad.

— Kagura es una Yato —escuchó explicar al hombre de pelo color caca.

La cara de odio que mostró el hombre frente a ellos fue increíble, como si estuviese en el circo de las rarezas viendo a los dos especímenes más extraños.

La pelirrosa le tendió su mano a su pequeño quien se la apretó tan fuerte como podía, ambos conocían el miedo, pero esta sensación no era de miedo, era algo más potente que crecía dentro, sumamente similar a la ira que crecía y crecía en el interior pero no era ira pura sino que estaba en un torbellino junto a otra emoción desconocida. Pero la mayor sabía controlar bien sus emociones y controlar a su hijo por lo que nadie se enteró de quien era la potente sed de sangre en ese espacio completamente cerrado.

— No le hagan caso, solo está aterrado —Kazuma simplemente le dio una mirada de odio al hombre—. Vaya, sí que es hijo suyo.

Al escuchar eso Kagura por primera vez hizo una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Obvio que era hijo de Kamui si el niño era más fuerte que un adulto preocupado de su cuerpo además de que era completamente sensible a todo a su alrededor.

Caminaron hasta una habitación donde se encontraba un señor calvo con un traje muy ostentoso pero se veía tradicional, la señorita que antes habían visto y un caballero que… le parecía extrañamente familiar a sus ojos.

Cuando se sentaron todos detrás de aquel hombre que tenía toda la facha de ser un canciller importante y calvo, no olvidemos eso, empezaron a hablar por turnos, entre los tres hombres que estaban ahí. El pequeño entendía unas cuantas cosas porque eran palabras que usaba Abuto para hablar de trabajo con su papá.

— ¿Conocen a los antiguos capitanes de la Harusame? —ellos dos trataron de no mostrar sus emociones al escuchar aquellas palabras—, Pluto está de mi lado al igual que Kamui.

Kazuma miro a su mami quien por su parte estaba intercambiando miradas con el hombre de cabello color caca.

— Y saben perfectamente que Kamui puede matarlos a todos en este instante no tiene piedad ni con los niños —le dirigió una mirada al pequeño.

En ese momento el juego que estaba llevando por dentro el pelirrosa menor se acabó, corrió en dirección al amanto extraño sentado frente a ellos y lo golpeo como pudo, tomó una vara que sujetaba unas velas y con ella trataba de apuñalarlo pero no podía, el hombre era rápido, tenía buenos reflejos sin embargo esas cualidades se iban pues tenía muchos puntos débiles como dejar partes vitales expuestas o… usar una capa.

En el momento en el que aquel amanto iba a atacar al menor su mamá en un rápido acto le piso la tela colgante de la espalda haciendo que cayese, de forma elegante caminó por la espalda de este usando toda la fuerza para empujarlo, lo agarró del cabello para hacer que este la mirase y con superioridad le habló.

— Mi esposo no ayudaría a una basura como tú, Pluto tampoco atacaría al planeta Tierra porque si lo hace haría llorar al lindo y pequeño Kazuma y él no quiere que su lindo y pequeño sobrinito llore —sonrió como usualmente lo hacía Kamui—. Hazme el favor de morir y conocer a tus enemigos, soy la capitana del Séptimo escuadrón de la Harusame y creo que nunca di mi permiso para apoyarte.

La mujer le hizo un ademán al hombre de cabello color caca quien inmediatamente sacó un par de esposas y se las puso al amanto quien seguía sorprendido por la revelación que habían hecho frente a él.

Tan pronto como terminó su trabajo ahí ella tomo a su pequeño en brazos quien seguía ardiendo en rabia para irse, no aguantaba estar con gente que cambiaba de opinión tan rápidamente, se despidió de las dos personas que conocía y salió del gran palacio en el que se encontraban. Amaba estar rodeada de lujos pero no le gustaban ese tipo de personas que miraban de forma despectiva a su pequeño.

En las calles ya no había sol así que no hubo necesidad de utilizar las sombrillas, tarareaba una canción de cuna para su pequeño que estaba acurrucado en su pecho tratando de tranquilizar su cuerpo.

— No hueles a ti ni a papi —comentó algo tímido y hastiado.

— ¿Te molesta mucho mi olor? —dijo graciosa.

— Mmh… —pensó un momento olfateando más profundamente—, prefiero tu olor, no el de otro.

Se echó a reír mientras que él pequeño seguía acurrucándose, podía tener ocho años pero seguía siendo el niño de mami cuando se encontraba algo deprimido.

Llegaron hasta Yoshiwara donde al entrar se encontraron con Seita quien le dio una sonrisa a la mujer. De cierta forma los Yatos ya habían abandonado el lugar sin embargo solían frecuentarlo por la relación que ella tenía con Hinowa y con Tsukuyo, además de que servía como base para cuando tuvieran reuniones en el planeta.

Sin importarle que vio a unos cuantos de sus hombres algo borrachos y con mujeres a sus alrededores subió las escaleras para ir a donde se estaban alojando, justo cuando iba a abrir se encontró con la versión mayor de su pequeño quien lucía aburrido.

Se saludaron sin necesidad de palabras en eso que ella colocaba al pequeño en un futón que su pareja había armado, o al menos eso suponía, le sacó la camisa y los zapatos y lo arropó. Dio un beso de buenas noches y caminó hasta el hombre.

— Hueles a humano —comentó él haciendo que Kagura riese.

— Kazuma dijo lo mismo.

Kamui sin importarle nada tomo a su mujer por la cintura haciendo que se colgase de su cuello, le besó los labios de forma hambrienta y desesperada—. Me molesta ese olor en ti, usualmente tienes mi olor no el de… ese.

— Eres un idiota —de provecho le mordió los labios y fue dando besos húmedos por todo su cuello, mientras que sus manos hacían que su pecho quedase al descubierto donde dejó marcas notorias además de sus dientes marcados—. ¿Quién quisiese irse cuando en casa te esperan con una cama caliente y llena de amor?

— La cama no es lo único caliente —ambos rieron—, pero, estás cansada. Vamos a dormir.

Se dieron beso en los labios olvidando la pasión de hace unos momentos, para caminar hasta el futón doble y meterse dentro.

— Sigues oliendo a ese perro.

— Cállate y déjame dormir.

* * *

 **Bueeeeeno. Salió un episodio de Gintama! Y un fanfic mío. El punto es que vean el próximo episodio porque sale Kamui. Además de... lo lamento, esto iba a ser un poco lemmon pero yo y mi cabeza de: no sé escribir lemmons, lo paramos. Bueno, nada más que decir. Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews y Nos vemos. Se despide Maddo Onna-san**


End file.
